Big girls don t cry
by YyessyY
Summary: Temari reflexiona sobre lo que necesita hacer para seguir con su relacion con shikamaru... a él le vienen unos recuerdos de como todo comenzó con su rubia problematica


_**Hello moto! **_

_**Bueno aquí un intento de song-fic que va dedicado a "lamisteriosacristal"…te has vuelto una experta en hacer song-fic ^^ y me gusta mucho tu trabajo y pss te dedico esto xk es mi forma de agradecerte ese esfuerzo que pones en cada cancion que te pedimos ^^**_

_**Espero k te guste y k a ustedes tambien ^^**_

_**FERGI- BIG GIRS DON´T CRY**_

Alzó su vista al cielo, su mirar no estaba en las amadas nubes de él, se dirigían a sus recuerdos, a los de la noche anterior a su lado, a sus brazos, a su aroma el cual aun podía sentir en su cuerpo, se abrazó a si misma convenciéndose de que no debía voltear, siguió su andar imaginándose lo que él estaría haciendo ahora, probablemente estaba camino de regreso a casa, sonrió al recordar su forma tan pausada de andar, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town"_

"_El aroma de tu piel permanece en mi ahora  
probablemente estas camino de regreso a casa"_

La imagen tan despreocupada de él la ayudaba a seguir adelante, sin embargo, no estaba segura de lo que él pensaría ahora, se había ido antes del amanecer de Konoha, sin despedirse de él, recordaba lo tranquilo que se veía acostado en la cama tan sólo cubierto por las sabanas, dejando su torso al descubierto el cual había vuelto a acariciar antes de irse de su lado; su aroma la volvió a inundar, lo amaba, no había duda en eso, pero no podía estar a su lado, tan sólo esperaba que el comprendiera que debía irse, que necesitaba aclarar su mente, debía estar sola consigo misma, lo necesitaba, ya no era la adolescente que él había conocido, no era la niña indefensa que se paralizaba de miedo al lado de su hermano, ya era mayor, toda una mujer y por lo mismo debía actuar como una.

Deseaba encontrar la paz que no poseía, la serenidad que él le transmitía quería poder transmitírsela ella a él, pero antes debía obtenerla, no iba a Suna, se alejaba de todo para aclarar su mente, lo extrañaría, es verdad, ya lo empezaba a hacer y muchas veces luchaba consigo misma para no voltear y correr a los protectores brazos de Shikamaru, sabía que él siempre la protegería, pero quería ser ella la que hiciera algo por él, quería protegerse a si misma también.

"_I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity"_

"_necesito refugiarme en mi propia protección  
para estar conmigo misma en vez de calamidad.  
Paz y serenidad."_

Esperaba que él entendiera que se iba por algo personal, que debía hablar consigo misma para madurar, para seguir adelante y no porque quisiera alejarse de él, más bien eso era lo último que deseaba hacer, de ahí que le costara un mundo avanzar lejos de Shikamaru, pero antes de poder estar con él, debía mejorar, las discusiones con él la habían alentado a eso, encontraba que todas comenzaban por su inmadurez y no hacían más que distanciarla de Shikamaru.

"_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do"__  
_

"_espero que lo sepas, espero que lo sepas  
que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
Es personal, yo y mi otro yo  
tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar."_

Lo extrañaba, no había pasado ni una hora desde que se fuera del hotel en que se hospedaba en Konoha, no había pasado ni un día desde la ultima vez que había estado con él y ya extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo, las palabras que le susurraba a penas la veía despertar a su lado cada día que estaba con él, aun conservaba su aroma en su piel y es como si sintiera aun sus manos recorrerla, sus fríos y temblorosos dedos acariciar su rostro, sus brazos, su piel ardiente, podía sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre su boca, en su cuello, en todo su cuerpo.

se detuvo en medio del camino, estremeciéndose ante sus recuerdos, quería volver a su lado, pero debía ser fuerte para continuar, para volver a su lado siendo una mejor persona, toda una mujer madura que pudiera ofrecerle más a él, debía crecer si quería ofrecerle estabilidad a su relación con Shikamaru, no todo podía ser color de rosas y no podía seguir fingiendo ser una niña pequeña, ya estaba muy crecidita y debía madurar si no quería que todo acabara mal, pero eso era algo que debía vivir sola, era fuerte y estaba decidida a mostrarse como la mujer grande y madura que se supone era y como mujer grande no podía llorar por extrañarlo a él, "las chicas grandes no lloran" se repetía sin llegar a convencerse del todo

"_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry__"_

"_Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta  
pero tengo que seguir con mi vida.  
Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora  
y las chicas grandes no lloran.  
No lloran  
no lloran  
no lloran."_

_"The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay"_

"_El sendero que camino lo tengo que recorrer sola  
debo dejar los pasos de bebe, ya estoy crecida.  
Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tiene finales felices, ¿cierto?  
y todo oscurecerá si me quedo."_

Miró hacia atrás y sonrió, ya había logrado alejarse de la aldea de Konoha, ahora sólo le quedaba buscar un buen lugar para meditar, para madurar y lo lograría, se lo mostraría a él, quería lograrlo para llegar junto a Shikamaru y abrazarlo con fuerza para nunca más separarse de su lado, para ese entonces ya tendría algo más que ofrecerle y no se mostraría ante él como una simple mujer que actuara como una adolescente por no querer crecer y asumir más responsabilidades de las que ya tenía, lo lograría, de eso no tenía duda, sonrió aun más y prosiguió su camino.

a pesar de querer madurar nunca se desharía de su lado juguetón, no por ser madura debía ser amargada y seria siempre, aun así tan sólo demostraría su lado dulce, sensible y juguetón a Shikamaru, sabía que él amaba ese lado de ella, no por nada siempre se lo repetía entre caricias y entre besos secretos mientras se ocultaban tan sólo por la emoción que eso les producía, amaba que él siempre terminara susurrándole que era una problemática por hacerlo actuar así de infantil y que eso le encantaba de ella, sí, definitivamente nunca se desharía de ese lado suyo, pero si necesitaba crecer en otros aspectos, habían muchos temores que aun no lograba dejar atrás, habían actitudes de ella que en más de una ocasión la había hecho discutir con el estratega de la hoja, actitudes que sabía no eran buenas y que debía abandonarlas, es por eso que buscaba mayor madurez.

No volvió a pensar en volver, antes debía encontrar la paz que necesitaba, centrarse en lo importante dejando de lado las absurdas dudas que a veces surgían en ella, a causa de su inmadurez, todo para estar en paz, todo para lograr hacer su relación con Shikamaru más estable y más duradera pues suponía que si seguían así no llegarían a más a pesar del amor que se profesaban mutuamente.

***. · . · . * . · . · . ***

Se había despertado por el cantar de las aves, movió sus brazos a su costado para abrazar a su amada, pero ella no estaba ahí, se sorprendió tanto que se incorporó de inmediato.

Nada, eso es lo que encontró, él estaba solo en la habitación del hotel en que Temari se hospedaba, todo estaba ordenado salvo su ropa que aun estaba dispersada por el cuarto, se levantó y se vistió algo triste por no encontrar a la rubia de Suna junto a él como cada día de los que ella pasaba en Konoha desde hace un año aproximadamente.

Los recuerdos de la noche llegaron a él y no podía entender la razón por la que ella no estaba ahí, se suponía que no debía volver a Suna sino hasta dentro de dos días ¿entonces que adelantó su partida?, realmente era muy problemático tratar de entenderla, pero no le quedaba más que confiar en ella.

La pelea que habían tenido a penas ella llegara surcó su mente volviendo su rostro preocupado, se suponía que esa discusión ya estaba arreglada pero al parecer no estaba en lo correcto ¿por qué otra razón ella se iría?

No lo entendía, repasó todo lo sucedido ese día, la razón de su discusión un simple desacuerdo sobre la actitud desatenta de él, ¿Qué más esperaba? Temari lo había conocido así y no le cabía en la cabeza que ella ahora quisiera que cambiara, él la aceptaba tal cual era y no cambiaria nada de ella, porque toda Temari era perfecta para él, se acostó en la cama boca abajo, sintiendo el aroma de su amada rubia aun en la almohada, como deseaba que ella estuviera ahí junto a él hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, jugando que sabía él, cartas tal vez o quizás a esconderle los informes a Shizune hasta el atardecer y luego dejarlos en su escritorio como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Sí, era algo infantil propio de los niños de la academia, pero así se sentía cada vez que estaba con ella, tan infantil y feliz como un niño chiquito, la alegría que irradiaban cada vez que estaban juntos no podía más que compararse con el mismísimo sol, de ahí que no encontraba ninguna explicación al hecho que Temari no estuviera ahí, tal vez había ido con la Hokage pero le habría avisado de ser así, ni una nota encontraba en aquella habitación de hotel que ella le hubiera dejado informándole de la razón de su partida.

Hizo la cama y se fue de ahí, era mejor volver a casa que seguir torturándose con la ausencia de ella, ya la volvería a ver y ella le explicaría todo.

Miró sus adoradas nubes y no pudo evitar recordar la primera cita que tuvieron, aquel día sus nubes también estaban así de esponjosas, augurándole un gran día, recordó que por insistencia de Ino había terminado siendo la cita de Temari el día de san Valentín, ya que salieron junto a todos sus amigos y todos ellos tenían pareja, salvo ellos dos, Temari por haber llegado el día anterior a Konoha sin su novio y él por, bueno, simplemente por ser él "Don las mujeres son unas problemáticas" además de esa excusa de "no hay nadie que me interese lo suficiente para invitarla a salir, además que es un rollazo".

Al principio no les importó, iban en plan de amigos, pero después de situaciones melosas junto a sus amigos y una broma de Naruto la cual los hizo caer uno sobre el otro con un lindo sonrojo por parte de ambos, simplemente se dejaron llevar por la magia de ese día y disimulando la atracción que comenzaban a sentir por el otro fue que terminaron caminando solos bajo la puesta de sol, en dirección al hotel de Temari tomados de las manos, un pequeño roce iniciado por ella, a pesar de que él también lo deseaba, el cual significó que terminaran en el parque riendo de todo y nada a la vez, hasta que al pausar su risa, se acercaron poco a poco hasta besarse con miedo, con suavidad, con ternura, con amor bajo el cielo ya oscurecido.

Los rayos de la luna que se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles iluminaron el rostro de su rubia acompañante y cuando terminaron aquel delicado beso, pudo ver el sonrojo que en las mejillas de ella había, sonrió tímidamente y ella también, pero como todo tiene un comienzo también tiene un final, ella separó sus manos y se disculpó con Shikamaru diciendo que se hacia tarde y debía volver al hotel y sin decir más corrió bajo el manto nocturno tan rápido que el pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de asimilar las palabras de ella, dejándolo solo, angustiado y sin saber como estaban las cosas entre ellos ahora.

Shikamaru siguió su camino luego de recordar aquel extraño día, tan extraño como el que acababa de comenzar, llegó a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación, tomó un portarretrato con una fotografía en que salían Temari y él abrazados y sonriendo, se acostó de espaldas en la cama y observó aquella fotografía, entonces desde el marco cayó una hoja blanca doblada, se incorporó y la tomó.

Abrió la hoja y se sorprendió al notar que era una nota que Temari le había escrito días después de su primera cita.

"_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity"_

"_Como pequeños compañeros en el patio del colegio  
Jugaremos cartas  
Seré tu mejor amiga y tú serás mi cita de San Valentín.  
Puedes tomar mis manos si quieres  
Porque quiero tomar las tuyas también.  
Seremos compañeros y amantes y compartiremos nuestros mundos secretos.  
Pero es tiempo de que vuelva a casa  
se hace tarde y esta oscureciendo  
necesito estar conmigo misma centrada, con claridad, paz, serenidad."_

Así me siento siempre junto a ti

Traté de ignorarlo, pero es imposible

Así me siento ahora y siempre

Y nadie lo cambiará, pero

Necesito tiempo para arreglar las cosas en Suna

Te quiero y quiero estar contigo

Sólo espérame

Te ama

Temari

Terminó de leer esa pequeña nota y sonrió al recordar que luego de eso ella se fue a Suna y al mes volvió soltera y dispuesta a estar con él, recordó que la había ido a recibir al portón de Konoha y que ella a penas lo había visto había corrido hacia él, botándolo al suelo besándolo tiernamente para compensar la tacleada que le había hecho, separándose luego por la insistencia y la amenaza de muerte que le había hecho Kankurô al moreno.

Sonrió no tan feliz al recordar el rostro amenazador del marionetista, pero entonces algo de aquella nota le llamó la atención

"_necesito estar conmigo misma centrada, con claridad, paz, serenidad."_

¿Y si ella buscaba lo mismo ahora?, recordó que algo sobre madurar le había gritado ella cuando habían discutido, se recostó en la cama y suspiró resignado, por mucho que quisiera ella cambiar, nunca podría remediar el hecho de que era la mujer más problemática que él había conocido, aun así era la mujer a la que amaba y a la que esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista para volver a su lado, al final el que se fuera era por decisión de ella, por algo personal y nada más, al menos eso creería hasta que no se le demostrara lo contrario.

Suspiró nuevamente y susurró "problemática mujer, al menos pudiste dejarme una nota antes de partir", definitivamente ella nunca podría dejar de ser la mujer más problemática en su vida, sino simplemente ya no sería ella, "puedes madurar todo lo que quieras, pero nunca dejaras de ser mi problemática" susurró y se acomodó en la cama, definitivamente no debía preocuparse por Temari, ella ya era una chica grande que sabía lo que debía y no hacer.

Aun así si ella quería madurar para que ellos pudieran estar sin discutir, entonces él también tendría que hacer lo propio para que su relación siguiera creciendo, "de eso se trata ¿no?, ambos debemos poner de nosotros mismos para que esto resulte", sí, definitivamente tendría que dejar de lado algunas actitudes para mejorar y solidificar más su relación con la rubia de Suna, "la próxima vez que la vea será más atento, cariñoso y muy a mi pesar, más romántico con ella, todo para verla sonreír" se dijo así mismo a modo de promesa y entonces sonrió feliz, al parecer Temari no era la única que debía madurar y tampoco era la única que ya no era un bebé, a pesar que ella siempre lo nombraría así, él estaba demostrando que ya había dejado de serlo.

Y susurrando un "buena suerte mi amor" fue que se durmió cobijado por los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas de su habitación, rayos que no hacían más que adormecerlo a pesar de tener que despertarlo, al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian y ellos eran prueba de eso, Temari nunca dejaría de ser una problemática mujer y él nunca dejaría de ser un vago soñador.

Temari caminaba a su destino sonriendo, saber que era acompañada por nubes tan esponjosas como las que él amaba no hacia más que augurarle buena suerte y éxito, definitivamente lograría su objetivo, a pesar de que lo extrañaba mucho, no voltearía atrás ni lloraría por no estar a su lado, "las chicas grandes no lloran" se repitió y feliz sonrió pensando que él sí entendería la razón de su partida, todo eso aliviaba la carga con que había salido de Konoha, todo dictaba que sería un gran día y con energía corrió buscando el lugar perfecto para encontrarse consigo misma y mejorar por ella, por él, por los dos.

Ya tendría tiempo para explicarle todo, aunque algo le decía que no sería necesario y que todo sería mejor la próxima vez que lo viera, el viento sopló jugando con su cabello y su sonrisa se acentuó más, todo estaba a su favor y no lo desaprovecharía.

Tenía la energía para mejorar, tenía la fuerza para cambiar y algo le decía que también poseía el apoyo de Shikamaru. "la próxima vez que nos veamos será mejor" dijo al viento como despedida, sonrió y siguió con su camino sin detenerse.

"_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry"_

"_Espero que lo sepas, espero que lo sepas  
que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
Es personal, yo y mi otro yo  
tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar.  
Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta  
pero tengo que seguir con mi vida.  
Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora  
y las chicas grandes no lloran.  
No lloran  
no lloran  
no lloran.__"_

_**K les parecio este intento de song-fic… me gustó escribirlo y cmo kedó a pesar k pienso k esto no es lo mio ^^U… la verdad iba pedir la cancion a "lamisteriosacristal" y al final la escribí io xD … la verdad lo k más me gusta de la cancion es el video jejeje pero es xk sale Milo Ventimiglia y me encanta! Se ve genial cn esos tatuajes y con el pelo atado en una coleta baja y haa simplemente perfecto! ^^**_

_**Iaaa me voy ^^ espero k les haya gustado y sobretodo a "lamisteriosacristal" que para ella va dedicado xD**_

_**Review? *-* se acepta de todo…sobretodo criticas…asi se mejora ^^**_

_**Iaa ahora si xau! Cuidense!**_


End file.
